La última
by Anna Black Andrack Bradbury
Summary: Antes que enfrentar el tráuma que siempre la había perseguido desde la infancia, prefirió enfrentar el horror de una cruenta batalla. Oneshot de halloween para el reto de las arañitas de la página de faacebook "Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragoin Ball"


_¡Hola a todos!_

 _Me sumo a este interesante reto de Halloween de las arañitas de la página de facebook "Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball" en el cual consiste en cuatro elementos: una frase, una imagen (la cual está como portada), un video, y una palabra._

 _Palabra: soledad._

 _Frase: Me habla (se señala la sien)… justo aquí Duane Bradley en ¿Dónde te escondes, hermano? (1982)._

 _Video: Gritos de terror._

 _Ojalá les guste._

 **.**

 **.**

 **La última**

 **.**

 **.**

Esa cosa tenía varios colores en su traje: rojo, azul, amarillo, naranja: colores alegres. Se suponía que ese juguete había sido hecho con el objetivo de alegrar, de divertir, pero nada estaba más lejos de la realidad. Aquella cosa permanecía estática en el medio de la habitación. Y ella no podía verlo en su totalidad, pero sabía que la miraba con fijeza. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Había todo un panorama que la envolvía a su alrededor, que la hacía temblar y la sumergía en la más aterradora de sus pesadillas, pero lo peor era que sabía que estaba despierta. Sí. Todas las noches eran las mismas. No. En realidad no. Cada vez era peor. Sentía que cada noche que pasaba, aquel muñeco colorido de grandes ojos y sonrisa enorme y grotesta se apoderaba de su ser, de su existencia, y la envolvía en una maldición diabólica que la condenaba a un martirio mental.

La luz del astro noctívago se escabullía por el gran ventanal de la niña. Afuera un árbol desnudo era proyectado sobre la pared de la habitación como una película de terror: la luminaria engrandecía y movía las ramas entecas de manera aterradora, como si los brazos raquíticos quisieran entrar al cuarto desde los abismos del averno. Sin embargo, por imposible que pareciera, para la infanta que miraba al diabólico muñeco arriba de su placard, esas figuras eran algo nimio en comparación del pavor que dicho muñeco le hacía sentir.

Las sombras se movían lentamente al compaz de la suave brisa que inundaba el gran patio de la Corporación Cápsula. Una de las sombras se había apoderado de la mitad del rostro del payaso, dejando a la vista de la luz tan solo aquella sonrisa que siempre la perturbaba.

Eso era lo que la aterraba.

Pese a que la oscuridad debía darle anonimato a aquellos orbes siniestros, éstos brillaban de manera horrenda, mostrandole un escarlata que solo podía existir en el infierno. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Cómo una niña de apenas cinco años podía saber cómo era ese lugar? No lo sabía, pero al mismo tiempo tenía la absoluta certeza de que así era. En esos ojos bermellones había fuego, destrucción, caos, muerte, tinieblas y aún así, eso no era lo peor. ¡Oh, Kami! ¿Aún había más? Sí, peor, lo peor de lo peor, un terror visceral, puro, duro, indescriptible, inimaginable.

—N-No... —balbuceó. El horror le había atenazado las cuerdas vocales.

— **Todo menos eso...**

De pronto, un sonido raudo se escuchó, pero Bura no fue consciente de él sino hasta que la luz se prendió y el muñeco de payaso terminó reducido a cenizas. Recién ahí pudo moverse y abrazar a la muñeca con la cual siempre dormía entre sus brazos. No obstante, su pulso aún estaba acelerado y el sudor no paraba de emerger de su cuerpo.

—Papá... —dijo en un hilo de voz tembloroso.

La miró con el ceño fruncido, pero la verdad era que en cuanto se despertó para beber un vaso con agua, sintió el ki de Bura totalmente desequilibrado y aterrado. No perdió tiempo y en menos de un segundo se halló en la habitación de su hija. Ella había tenido los ojos desorbitados, inundados de un profundo miedo que parecía que terminaría por quitarle la cordura, por lo cual, sin perder más tiempo destruyó la evidente causa del martirio de su hija.

—¿Por qué no dijiste nada? —demandó saber Vegeta. —¿Por qué no dijiste que esa cosa te daba miedo?

¿Cómo decirselo? ¿Cómo explicarle que ese muñeco que él mismo le había regalado una semana atrás cobraba vida y la había amenazado con matar a su familia y a ella cada noche? Claro que esa noche había sido la excepción. Ese payaso no había cobrado vida, pero lo que pasó había sido aún más perturbador y escalofriante: los ojos de esa cosa le habían mostrado algo peor, le habían mostrado lo único con lo cual ella no podría seguir viviendo.

—Papá, nunca te vayas de mi lado... Nunca me dejes sola... —susurró con la respiración acelerada.

Esas palabras tomaron por sorpresa al príncipe sayajín. Como tardó en contestar, pudo ver que varias lágrimas empezaban a caer de los ojos de su pequeña. Eso le hizo sentir culpa. Bura parecía casi en shock, y tan solo trataba de buscar alivio, un alivio que él se encargaría de proporcionarle.

Se cruzó de brazos y la miró de manera fija. Siempre la miraba con dureza, pero al mismo tiempo siempre le hacía saber que estaba disponible para lo que ella necesitara.

—No necesitas pedirmelo. —fue lo único que dijo.

Se acercó a ella y la arropó. Si bien Bura era muy pequeña, tenía una conexión muy grande con su padre, y sabía perfectamente que esa era su forma de decirle que sin importar lo que pasara, él siempre estaría ahí para cuidarla. En ese momento, la pequeña híbrida sayajín supo que si su padre estaba a su lado, si él siempre estaba con ella, nunca tendría nada que temer, ni siquiera al más angustiante y espantoso de sus miedos.

.

.

Su madre estaba herida e inconsciente. ¡Kami! Si tan solo fuera más fuerte. Se odió a sí misma por no serlo. Su padre era un guerrero formidable, sumamente poderoso, pero lo detestaba por no dejarla pulir sus habilidades, y ahora que un enemigo de los guerreros Z las había encontrado a su progenitora y a ella en la ciudad haciendo las compras, el malévolo no dudó en atacarlas porque sabía que ellas eran cercanas a los sayajíns que le habían hecho la existencia miserable.

Por fortuna, Bura pudo evitar que ese ser matara a Bulma, pero, ¿cuánto tiempo les duraría aquella suerte? Tener catorce años no era excusa para no poder pelear. A esa edad los sayajíns eran guerreros poderosos ¡Pero ella no sabía cómo combatir! Solamente había seguido sus instintos hasta el momento. Estaba enojada consigo misma y con su padre. A Trunks sí le había dado luz verde para entrenar, y de hecho Vegeta siempre le exigía que se convirtiera en alguien fuerte. ¿Pero ella? ¿Qué había de ella? Practicamente desde siempre había querido ser poderosa, pero su padre nunca le había permitido pelear. Y ahí estaban las consecuencias.

Estaban a punto de ser asesinadas.

El mounstro tenía cuernos practicamente por todo el cuerpo, y lo caracterizaba unos colmillos que no cesaba de mostrar con aquella sonrisa truculenta y sádica. Le encantaba jugar con sus presas: Bura y Bulma.

Bura dio un poco más de batalla, pero en realidad sabía que no tenía la menor posibilidad de vencer, lo único que trataba de hacer era ganar algo de tiempo para que viniera su padre a salvarlas, quien de seguro ya sabría que estaban en peligro, pues siempre sabía lo que le pasaba a ella debido a su ki. ¡Diablos! Ni siquiera eso sabía cómo sentir. Era una verguenza como sayajín. ¿Su padre estaría en camino para salvarla? ¡Rayos! ¿Cómo podía siquiera dudarlo? ¡Por supuesto que estaba en camino! Él siempre estaba ahí para ella. Jamás la había decepcionado. El problema era ¿llegaría a tiempo?

— **Solo me queda aguantar lo más que pueda.**

—Papá... —musitó.

—Sé lo que haces, sayajín.

—¿Eh? —parpadeó a la vez que ponía una penosa e improvisada pose de pelea, tan solo para dar la impresión de que, al igual que el resto de su raza, ella también podía dar batalla como toda una guerrera, pero en el fondo sabía que engañar a ese mounstro era imposible.

—Estás intentando ganar tiempo para que tu padre llegue, pero eso no ocurrirá, al menos no antes de la muerte de aquella terrícola —dijo refiriendose a Bulma— y la tuya. Vegeta está viniendo hacia aquí a toda velocidad, pero ni eso será suficiente. Lamentará no haberte entrenado.

Bura abrió los ojos de par a par. ¡Era tan obvio que no era como cualquier sayajín! Y ahora era su fin.

—Di adiós a éste mundo y agradece tu pronta muerte a quien es responsable de tu sangre sayajín.

El malévolo ser abrió la palma de la mano derecha y apuntó hacia la adolescente de catorce años y su madre.

No había escapatoria, su padre, el hombre que dijo que siempre estaría a su lado y que nunca se alejaría no estaba con ella, no la iba a salvar... ¡No! Se rehúsaba a pensar eso. Su padre jamás la había decepcionado. Debía confiar, aún en el último microsegundo él vendría por ella.

—Papá... —musitó nuevamente.

La sonrisa del mounstro se engrandeció aún más. Aquel susurro por parte de la joven lo satisfizo de sobremanera. Sabía que hasta el último momento, ella creería que su padre vendría por ella. Sin embargo, él sabía la verdad. Vegeta nunca llegaría estando ella en vida. Porque el príncipe de los sayajíns estaba aún muy lejos. Sí. El mounstro disfrutaría ver la expresión de la joven mientras perecía, y al mismo tiempo esa sería la mejor venganza que el mounstro podría lograr: que quien le arruinó la existencia viera el rostro de martirio, dolor y decepción de su adorada hija al llegar.

—¡MUERE! —vociferó la vil criatura.

Bura cerró los ojos como acto de reflejo. Y sucedió, o mejor dicho, nada sucedió. La bola de ki maligno nunca llegó a ella. Y aunque no era capaz de percibir el ki, ella supo inmediatamente que su padre había llegado para protegerla, lo que la desbordó de felicidad.

—Yo sabía... —dijo en un hilo de voz, totalmente conmocionada.

Se escuchó un quejido de parte del mounstro. Bura abrió los ojos, pero una luz cegadora la obligó a entrecerrarlos. Había una silueta a su lado que estaba lanzando un ataque que desintegraba a la criatura con cuernos. Tenía un poder abismal. Sí. Bura lo sabía, lo sentía, no de la manera en la cual se sentía el ki, sino de otra forma que no podía definir. Todas las fibras de su cuerpo se lo gritaban. Estaba impactada, anonadada, y en ese instante, se dio cuenta que ese ser no era su padre. Era alguien a quien veía por primera vez.

—Fiuuu Eso estuvo cerca. —dijo el recién llegado con una gran sonrisa y una voz jocosa.

La joven simplemente se quedó mirándolo. Algo la había paralizado, la había inundado. Tenía las pupilas dilatadas. La visión de aquel guerrero rodeado de un gran aura dorada era algo que jamás podría olvidar. Todos sus sentidos se agudizaron, habían llegado al ápice de su máximo potencial tan solo para no perderse absolutamente nada que proviniera de aquel sayajín frente a ella. Y sin darse cuenta le dio gracias a Kamisama el haber estado a punto de morir a manos de aquella criatura despiadada. Sonaba loco, absurdo. Sí. Pero daba las gracias, porque de esa forma había podido conocer a aquel hombre que había despertado algo en lo más recóndito de sus entrañas. ¿Estaba loca? Tal vez, pero de verdad le agradeció al universo lo que estaba sucediendo, porque sintió que había encontrado algo que hasta ese momento no sabía que le faltaba, y con lo cual ya nunca más podría volver a vivir.

—¿Estás bien, Bura? —quiso cerciorarse.

"Bura", eso fue todo lo que ella escuchó. Qué bien sonaba su nombre proferida por aquella voz alegre y jovial. Hizo que una electricidad arrazadora pero agradable le recorriera el cuerpo.

—¿Quién es usted? —logró hacer salir su dicción luego de un largo rato.

—Soy Gokú.

Mientras Gokú había estado entrenando en el planeta Kaio, sintió en la Tierra el ki maligno de un enemigo que estaba arrasando con todo. Luego sintió el ki desesperado de Vegeta dirigiendose a ese lugar. Le pareció extraño, pero una vez que llegó al lugar entendió la razón: el mounstro con cuernos había dejado a Bulma inconsciente y estaba apunto de matar a una joven. Naturalmente, no se había dado cuenta de quien era ella al principio, pues pocas veces la había visto, pero luego lo hizo y recordó que era la hija de Vegeta.

Gokú parpadeó al ver que la menor simplemente se lo quedaba mirando como si estuviera hipnotizada.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó con una ceja levantada.

Pero ella nuevamente había perdido el habla. Ni siquiera notó cuando Vegeta llegó y los miró a Gokú y a ella. Él mirandola sin entender el comportamiento de la joven y ella mirandolo embelezada, como si ellos dos fueran los únicos en el mundo. Y tal vez si así fuera, a ella no le hubiera importado que su peor pesadilla fuera casi real.

Vegeta se sobrecogió.

.

.

—¡Ese mocoso! —exclamó el príncipe con hastío. —Es una verguenza para la raza sayajín.

—Yo lo sabía. —declaró Bura con suficiencia y los brazos cruzados. —Te lo dije pero tú no quisiste creerme.

—¡Tsk!

—Oigan, no sean malos. Si Trunks no quiere, pues no quiere. —declaró Gokú.

—Gokú tiene razón. —convino Bura. —A Trunks le gusta la vida de oficina. Desde la secundaria ya le había perdido el gusto por entrenar y pelear, en cambio a mí siempre me ha gustado. Y no fue hasta hace dos años, cuando aquel mounstro con cuernos nos atacó a mamá y a mí, que recién permitiste que yo entrenara.

—Ya deja de quejarte. —le espetó —Desde ese entonces Kakaroto y yo te hemos entrenado.

La sayajín miró para otro lado indignada. Era verdad lo que decía su padre, pero aún le molestaba que por ser una mujer antes no le hubiera permitido tener el entrenamiento que tanto anhelaba.

—¿No tienes que ir a entrenar a tu discípulo? —inquirió Bura refiriendose a Kyabe.

—A ese debilucho lo entrenaré después.

Por supuesto que así iba a ser. Vegeta no era tan idiota como para dejar a su hija con el imbécil de Kakaroto a solas. En realidad, temía por su hija no porque Kakaroto fuera hacerle algo —¡Diablos! A veces odiaba la infinita torpeza e ingenuidad de ese sayajín—. El verdadero temor del príncipe era que un día Bura se atreviera a hacer una locura impulsada por aquella atracción que sabía que ella sentía por aquel idiota. ¡Era inaceptable! Y jamás lo permitiría, ni aunque el mundo se acabara ahí mismo.

Y de pronto, un instante antes de que una tremenda explosión ocurriera, los tres sayajíns percibieron una energía maligna y colosal que los estremeció a los tres. Sin embargo, ese efímero momento no fue suficiente para prevenir el caos que se desató. De repente, toda la Ciudad Satán se vio en vuelta en llamás, el cielo se oscureció, y un pilar de luz blanca surgió del cielo, de donde un ser oscuro apareció con una sonrisa diabólica y sádica dibujada en aquel rostro que expresaba infinita maldad.

Al ver aquella escena tan nefasta y apocalíptica, Bura se remontó a un recuerdo que creyó haber enterrado en el pasado, se remontó a ciertos ojos infernales y tenebrosos que la atormentaron durante un largo tiempo en su infancia.

Su rostro se puso lívido, y un repentino terror visceral convulsionó sus entrañas.

.

.

Lo odiaba con la cada gramo de su ser. Tal vez aquel sentimiento era lo único que la impulsaba a seguir luchando. No. Mentía. No era lo único. Aunque su odio hacia aquel ser infausto le hacía bullir la sangre, en realidad, lo que en verdad le hacía seguir adelante era la esperanza. Sí. Si el malévolo le había quitado la representación del orgullo sayajín en su vida, al primer hombre que significó todo para ella, ahora combatiría para mantener la esperanza, para que la contraparte de aquel ángel negro no perdiera la sonrisa alegre en medio de la adversidad, en medio de aquel mundo de muerte aún más cruento que el mismisimo infierno.

La risa estrepitosa y demencial del ángel negro hizo eco por todo el lugar. Parecía algo imposible y sobrenatural, pero así era, y aquella risa siempre había sido capaz de hacerla temblar, pero esta vez no, no se dejaría. No tenía por qué, _él_ pronto vendría a su rescate, como siempre. Ella confiaba en él, era todo lo que le quedaba, todo lo que quedaba en ese mundo sumergido en fuego y tinieblas.

—¡Pronto serás vencido, Black! —gritó Bura a todo pulmón.

Él simplemente la miró con burla. En su rostro se reflejaba un éxtasis y un placer infinito. Había acabado con cada ser humano en la Tierra y parecía tan solo divertirse con Bura hasta que finalmente pereciera.

—¿Lo crees? —finalmente habló. —¿En serio crees que vendrá? —Bueno si tú lo crees tal vez venga. —rió de forma maquiavélica, haciendo que aquel sonido detestable y tétrico resonara nuevamente por todo el lugar.

—¡¿De qué diablos te ríes?! —le espetó.

—¿Que de qué me río? Tan solo mírate, sayajín. Eres patética.

Sí, bueno, no lucía precisamente fabulosa como en los tiempos de paz donde era la envidia de la belleza, pero ¿qué diablos importaba eso en esos momentos? Lo único que importaba era matar a ese ser de una vez por todas. En una ocasión había pensado en hacerlo por su cuenta, por eso le había pedido a Gokú que la entrenara de la forma más rigurosa posible. Y de esa forma había alcanzado un poder increíble, aún así, nunca había podido vencer a Black. ¡Le daba tanto coraje! ¡Tanta impotencia! Tendría que esperar a Gokú para que lo venciera, y no quería, no es que no confiara en él, es solo que cada vez que observaba la batalla entre aquel ser siniestro y él, una helada punzada de miedo atroz se clavaba en la boca de su estómago y la quemaba hasta sus cimientos. Sí. Tenía terror perderlo pese a que él representaba la esperanza en medio de las penumbras.

—C-Callate...

¡Maldita sea! Su voz sonó muy débil. La mitad de su visión se había vuelto escarlata y comenzó a marearse. Eso no era bueno. La sangre ahora salía de su cabeza y le inundaba un ojo. ¿En qué momento la había golpeado ahí? De hecho, ¿en qué momento él le produjo todas esas heridas? Sobre su suelo, se hallaba un charco de sangre. Todas sus laceraciones eran graves. Tendrían que derrotarlo ese mismo día, y cuanto antes, el tiempo se acababa. Gokú tenía que llegar, pues solo quedaban dos semillas de ermitaño, las cuales él traería consigo.

Otra vez se escuchó la detestable risa.

—Tranquila, no morirás. Y no precisamente por aquellas semillas de ermitaño. Ya no hay más. Ya no existen. —anunció Black. —Tranquila, falta poco... —dijo con aire misterioso. —Ahora soy más libre, eres más libre. ¿Acaso no se siente bien ir aceptandolo de a poco?

¿De qué estaba hablando? Parecía haber algo más en el trasfondo de las palabras proferidas por él. No obstante, no podía entender el significado. Había algo que no estaba viendo, algo que ignoraba.

—Esto fue un proceso paulatino, Bura. O tal vez simplemente hoy nos hemos liberado de repente. Aún no está muy claro. Todo queda en la inconsciencia, por algo existe, ¿no crees? Pero este día, es un día de aceptación, de realidad, de consciencia.

Ella empezó a temblar. ¿Por qué? Había algo, algo quería salir, algo se aproximaba a la superficie de su ser. No... ¡No! ¡NO! Algo incalculable, indecible, mounstroso...

—¿Te duele? ¿Te abruma? ¿Te quema? ¿Te da pavor? —dijo Black en un rictus extasiado.

Rió con fuerza, era una risa demencial, estruendosa, cargada de una burla ensañosa, despiadada. Rió tanto y con tantas ganas que llevó ambas manos a su estómago y comenzó a doblarse sin poder contenerse.

—¡¿Qué está pasando?! —preguntó desesperada. Sus ojos se abrieron de par a par, desorbitados, con una sensación de irrealidad. Comenzaba a preguntarse si...

Y ahí estaba, al fin había llegado a pocos metros de ella. El guerrero de la esperanza llegó, y Bura finalmente se tranquilizó, sonrío levemente y las tinieblas de su mente se disciparon un poco.

—Gokú... —susurró anhelante.

—Oh, no, eso sí que no. Ya es muy tarde para escapar, Bura. El proceso de liberación ya ha comenzado, y aunque una parte de ti aún se niegue a aceptarlo, tendrás que hacerlo de igual forma.

Gokú se puso en posición de ataque, tenía la seriedad de un guerrero que se toma muy en serio las peleas, tal vez más que eso, era la expresión de peligro inminente, de verdadero final, incluso tal vez de desesperación disfrazada, de esas que hasta un guerrero como él pone pero que enmascara porque aún tiene una posibilidad de vencer, pero que probablemente tendría que pagar un precio demasiado caro.

Los labios de la sayajín comenzaron a temblar, estaba confundida, muy confundida, pero a la vez no. ¿Cómo podía ser posible? Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y pronto todo su cuerpo sufrió la misma suerte que sus labios. Lágrimas de terror absoluto comenzaron a salir de sus desorbitados ojos.

—¿G-Go...kú...?

—¿Gokú dices? —volvió a reír el angel negro. —¿Acaso puedes hacer que él pelee?

Ella no dijo nada. Su mente se hallaba en una especie de trance, su mirada estaba ausente como si hubiera apagado todos sus sentidos para poder reiniciarse, pero algo dentro de ella no se lo permitía. Ya no más. Lo único que le quedaba era tratar de orientarse en aquella difusa realidad, en aquel mundo que desconocía y a la vez no.

—¿Quieres que te ilumine de una buena vez, Bura?

—Gokú... —fue todo lo que ella pudo decir. Aún se negaba a aceptar la verdad. Se aferraba desesperadamente a la ya fenecida esperanza. —G-Go-kú... —repitió como una obsesión... —G-Go... kú...

Black se regodeó del estado de la sayajín, un estado que no le iba a impedir proseguir sin importar que tal vez la verdad significara su propia desaparición.

—¿Ya lo sabes cierto?

—N-No...

—Sí... —dijo con una oscura voz.

—No...

Eso ya lo estaba aburriendo.

—¿No te cansas de repetirlo una y otra vez?

Ella siguió igual. Black suspiró con pesadez.

—¿Quieres saber por qué has elegido éste infierno? —cambió la pregunta.

Nada.

—Porque ya habiendo perdido el _orgullo_ , la _esperanza_ era todo lo que te quedaba, entonces luego de haber perdido lo único que te quedaba, preferiste el horror antes que aceptar que—

—¡No lo digas! —vociferó de repente con la voz aterrada.

El ser oscuro sonrió otra vez. Realmente lo estaba disfrutando.

—Cuando el ángel negro y el ángel blanco desaparecieron —empezó a relatar— aquel miedo atroz que siempre te ha perseguido desde la infancia cobró vida. —El horror se ha convertido en tu propio consuelo, ¿verdad? Es el mórbido remedio que has encontrado en medio de la desesperación y el pánico. Pero ya se te ha acabado. Incluso la mente tiene sus límites, Bura.

Escuchaba la voz de Black lejana, pero a medida de que los segundos pasaban, aquella voz se esclarecía de una manera escalofriante, espeluznante, peligrosa. Comenzó a marearse, de pronto el corazón se le aceleró, las sienes le latían al igual que las muñecas, sintió una oleada de pánico que la ahogaba en un un interminable y profundo mar de locura.

—Esto... —susurró Bura. Se llevó ambas manos frente al rostro, incrédula, perpleja. —¿Q-Qué significa?

—Significa que ya has despertado. —constató.

No lo creía, no podía creer absolutamente nada de lo que veía. Las heridas, la sangre, el dolor físico. Todo había desaparecido.

—E-Esto... No...

—Así es, Bura. Una vez que el _orgullo_ y la _esperanza_ desaparecieron tu mente se quebró.

—P-Pero él... —susurró mirando a Gokú. —Él está aquí. —dijo con una sonrisa enferma, aterrada, desesperada y casi grotesca.

Gokú, la esperanza, su esperanza, abandonó la posición de ataque. Ahora tan solo se límitó a mirar a Bura. Y ella lo supo. Aquella expresión, aquellos ojos con los que él la miraba eran totalmente vacuos. No eran los de Gokú, los del hombre que la hacía mantener la fe en un futuro, los que solían mirarla con alegría y frescura.

No, ese no era...

En tan solo un instante los recuerdos arremetieron contra ella con una brutalidad ciclópea. Ya no le quedaba nada. Ya lo sabía todo. Tenía los sucesos de aquel funesto día en su mente, presentes como el estigma del trauma vuelto realidad de su infancia.

Su lucidez fue demasiado efímera, su mente, como la vez que había perdido al último ser que amaba en la Tierra, se quebró. Una vez más, Bura no lo pudo soportar.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, ésta palpitaba intensamente, la respiración comenzó a fallarle. Estaba totalmente desequilibrada. Comenzó a caminar hacia la figura de Gokú, tal vez como un intento por aferrarse a aquella fantasía que su mente había creado desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero ésta estaba tan turbada que su cuerpo se tambaleó. Aún así, ella caminó hacia él sin importar nada, e incluso intentó sonreirle.

—Peleemos juntos... Gokú... Venzamos a Black... —declaró con unos ojos enormes y maníacos.

La figura se limitaba a mirarla sin decir nada. El ángel negro no pudo evitar lanzar una carcajada tan potente que lo obligó a mantener el equilibrio.

—¿Aún ahora te niegas a aceptarlo? Por supuesto que sí. —afirmó luego de mucho reírse como respuesta a su propia pregunta. —Tú sabes lo que tienes que hacer, Bura. No hay otra opción. Aceptalo. No hay cura para esto... —se señaló la sien con su dedo índice derecho—. Pero ahora que le has quitado la mordaza a la boca de tu propia cordura, ahora que la voz de la razón ha salido a la luz, ahora es cuando tienes la oportunidad de acabar con todo esto.

—Tú estás... —habló ella dirigiendose al ángel negro.

—Así es, Bura...

Y con esas palabras, Black le sonrío por última vez para luego desaparecer.

—Muerto... —terminó por decir la sayajín.

Se halló ahí, en medio de los escombros, en medio de los cuerpos malolientes y carbonizados, en medio de toda esa destrucción.

En medio de una profunda _soledad._

Sí. Estaba sola. Sola desde hacía mucho tiempo. Aquel oscuro ser se había encargado de eliminar a toda la humanidad en menos de un día de su aparición, incluso había matado a la familia de Bura, pues su padre había muerto en el primer enfrentamiento contra Black. Eso le había desgarrado el alma, e incluso casi perdía la razón por ese devastador hecho. Sin embargo, todavía tenía a Gokú, el hombre que admiraba con terrible devoción desde la primera vez que lo había visto. Y con él había luchado contra Black durante mucho tiempo. Los dos últimos "seres humanos" sobre la Tierra. Bura se había hecho muy fuerte a su lado. Pese a aquel infierno, ella había encontrado la esperanza en la sonrisa de Gokú, en su inocencia, en su valentía, en su jovialidad. Sí. Sin importar la horribles circunstancias, él siempre sonreía, siempre era el mismo. Por eso él se había convertido en su todo, en el aire que respiraba, en su esperanza.

En el hombre del cual ella se había enamorado.

No obstante, un fatídico día, ella se quedó sobre los escombros mirando lo que sería la última batalla de Gokú contra Black. Sí. Lamentablemente ella solo servía de apoyo para él. Peleaba solo si lo requería la situación, era lo único que no le gustaba de Gokú: él siempre le decía que peleara solo si era necesario. En fin, ella terminaba haciendo lo que le pedía a regañadientes. Y aquel día... su mente perdió la cordura, se quebró totalmente, la realidad había pasado a ser algo nulo para ella. ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo exactamente? Oh, eso... eso fue cuando ya sin poder hacer más nada, Gokú decidió que la única manera de acabar con el ángel negro fue acumulando todo su ki en su cuerpo y explotar junto con él. Había sido riesgoso, pero al fin y al cabo había funcionado. ¿Y ella? ¿Y Bura? Había quedado sola. Sola en el medio de ese infierno sin vida. Ahí fue cuando su mente se desencajó, se había creado una realidad alterna, y pese a que era una realidad espantosa y nefasta, prefirió repetirla una y otra vez por el resto de su vida, creando ilusiones acerca de batallas cruentas junto con Gokú, porque aquellas heridas que ella siempre se alucinaba eran un estigma de lucha, de esperanza por el futuro, y a la vez la ayudaban a olvidar el verdadero dolor de su alma.

Pero eso ya había acabado.

De hecho, no sabía cuanto tiempo iba a poder soportar esa realidad, la verdadera realidad. "Tú sabes lo que tienes que hacer, Bura. No hay otra opción. Aceptalo. No hay cura para esto..." le había dicho el ángel negro. ¿Por qué se lo habría dicho? Oh, claro, porque la voz de su inconsciencia había escalado hasta la superficie de su ser, tomando la forma de Black como un método de "salvación". Sí. Su mente había dicho "basta" ¿Y por qué Black? ¿Por qué no había tomado la forma de Gokú? Ya no tenía ganas de escudriñar entre los recovecos de su mente. Además no sabía cuánto tiempo iba a estar "lúcida".

Ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

La figura de Gokú se acercó hacia ella y la miró. Él sería su guía, por lo cual, comenzó a caminar. Ella lo siguió sin dudar. Pretendió no saber hacía dónde la dirigía, pero en el fondo era demasiado evidente. En pocos minutos terminaron caminando sobre los pasillos de la Corporación Cápsula y acabaron en un único lugar.

—Aquí es donde terminará todo... —dijo ella con aire sombrío.

Por supuesto que ahí terminaría. Terminaría en el laboratorio de su madre.

La sayajín miró a su alrededor, recordando las veces que había visto a su madre trabajar en innumerables experimentos, siempre enfrascada en su trabajo, descubriendo cosas nuevas, pasando largas horas encerrada ahí adentro, pero disfrutandolo como la científica que era.

La figura de Gokú ya no estaba a su lado. Estaba sola otra vez. Sola en ese inmenso planeta sin poder hacer nada. Recordarlo la petrificó, y sus entrañas se innundaron de ese horror mounstroso otra vez, hasta que luego de unos segundos recobró la movilidad, buscando con desesperación lo que una vez vio en uno de los desordenados cajones donde Bulma guardaba las sustancias más peligrosas.

Encontró lo que buscaba.

Era un frasco pequeño, transparente, con un líquido de color verde y brillante. Bura miró la etiqueta con una calavera y dos huesos cruzados estampados en ella. Lo miró con una fijeza trastornada, las pupilas temblorosas y los ojos enormes queriendose salir de sus cuencas. Sí. Al fin todo iba a terminar.

Se sentó en el suelo contra unos estantes. Su mirada pareció ausente unos segundos hasta que finalmente bebió la sustancia completa de un solo sorbo, en un arrebato de valor absoluto, un valor impulsado por el miedo colosal al peor tráuma que vivía en carne propia.

Su cuerpo perdió las fuerzas rápidamente. Su rostro se puso del color de la muerte. Estaba quieta, serena, inerte. Pensó que después de todo no era tan malo. Tal vez luego de eso podría ver a quienes amaba tanto.

Y sucedió.

¿Otra vez? ¿En qué momento él volvió a aparecer tan cerca de ella? Parpadeó desconcertada ante ese hecho. Estaba realmente sorprendida, más de lo que hubiera esperado. Ahí estaba. ¿Por qué de nuevo? ¿Por qué ahora que estaba pereciendo? Oh, claro, otro juego de su mente, tal vez para aliviar un poco la soledad y el pánico por lo que acababa de hacer. Solo le hubiera gustado que también estuviera la figura de su padre, pero no era así. Sin embargo, aquel hombre era todo lo que necesitaba para que su martirio no fuera indecible. Era como si ahora ni siquiera en lo más recóndito de su ser supiera si aquello era un cruel juego mental o no. Poderosa mente: perturbadora y fascinante al mismo tiempo. Nunca cesaba de escarnecerla aún cuando era un intento absurdo de autodefenza.

Se miraron. Algo en el semblante del sayajín había cambiado. Ya no parecía una figura superficial. Ahora tenía algo más propio de Gokú. Traía en sus ojos aquel brillo solemne y aquella jovialidad que tanto le encantaba a Bura, y aunque sabía que él no era real, ella sonrió levemente. Verlo hacía que ese miedo escalofriante se apaciguara un poco.

El ángel blanco se arrodilló ante ella. Eso era nuevo. En sus recuerdos, nunca había tenido tanta cercanía con él, al menos no desde que su mente había creado la figura. Era un alivio y un martirio al mismo tiempo.

Y entonces algo nunca antes pensado ocurrió: él la acarició suavemente. Bura nunca lo había sentido tan real. La mano del sayajín era cálida, tierna. Sintió una electricidad fulminante atravezarle las células. Derramó lágrimas ante tal suceso. No solo por aquel contacto sobrenatural, imposible, sino por la mirada que el ángel blanco le brindaba: una compasiva, conmovida, y al mismo tiempo llena de todo lo que él representaba para ella:

esperanza.

Y lo supo, o al menos quiso aferrarse a la idea. ¿Cuál idea? Esa. Sí. La idea de que tal vez, solo tal vez, su mente no estaba creando algo ficticio, y si lo era ya no importaba, por última vez se engañaría a sí misma, por última vez la soledad ya no la mortificaría, por última vez ya no sería la única humana en la Tierra, por última vez ya no sería...

 _la última_.

Fin.

 **.**

 **.**

 _N/A: Ha sido una experiencia muy liberadora poder escribir éste fic, pues había estado muy bloqueada hasta el momento. Este reto me ha servido muchisimo para poder sacar a la luz mi imaginación. Tal vez el fic no dé miedo, pero al menos intenté desarrollar algo decente con los elementos que me dieron, y quedé satisfecha con el resultado pese a que quizás no sea lo mejor del mundo._

 _Agradezco infinitamente a mis queridas y talentosisimas fickers_ _ **Chocolatmint, Sophie Briefs, y Son Pau**_ _que me han apoyado y alentado muchisimo con este fic._

 _Espero haber entretenido un rato._

 _Hasta la próxima._

 _Anna Bradbury._


End file.
